


and i’m like fuck you [ooh ooh OOH]

by ToastyBagel



Series: standalone fnaf fics [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood Kink (implied), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyBagel/pseuds/ToastyBagel
Summary: Scott is new to working the night shift at the pizzeria and Vincent is responsible for training him. Will they survive unharmed or will new obstacles come between them?then scott starts coughing up flowers or something idk
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: standalone fnaf fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770139
Kudos: 8





	and i’m like fuck you [ooh ooh OOH]

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine’s day here’s some hanahaki
> 
> (has not yet been beta read. i’ll update it with any edits i make)
> 
> EDIT: this ones also likely to get a new title sometime down the road. my first draft of this was nothing like what it is now and the vibes kinda changed.

Vincent and Scott met on an unfortunate night.

“Go home, kid.” Vincent gestured to the glass doors with the end of his broom, continuing to sweep after he did so. “Party’s over.”

Scott, having just walked into the pizzeria via the fire exit, stood defiantly in the center of the room. “Excuse me? I work here.”

“So you’re the newbie?” Vincent asked, trying to make out the figure amongst the shadows that covered most of the dining room. “William said you were…” He thought of the best way to summarize how their boss described Scott. “...cute.” 

Scott flinched when Vincent let the broom fall to the floor with a resounding clatter. “Cute?” He made a mental note to talk to William about this exchange later. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m not quite sure yet,” Vincent replied, stepping into the light from the hallway to sit at one of the tables. “Sit down. Let’s talk.”

“I thought I was working alone tonight. I was told to send you home if you’re still here-” Scott abruptly stopped, hesitating on the name of the man in front of him.

For a moment, Vincent simply stared. If Scott was going to kick him out, he might as well have some fun first. “Well? Are you going to send me home or not? Because I’d personally recommend keeping me around.”

“And why, exactly, would I want to keep you around? You don’t exactly seem like the most trustworthy person to be alone with in an empty restaurant.” Scott’s eyes were narrowed as he stepped into the light and stood on the other side of the table.

“Oh, love, you’re never alone in this place.” Vincent watched Scott glance across the room before continuing. “There are things in this place that will leave you traumatized, darling.” He had to admit, Scott wasn’t bad looking and fucking with him just to stay with him for a night was looking pretty appealing. He took Scott’s hand, noting that he didn’t resist the action. “You may be horrified, but you’ll be wanting more.”

“Really?” Scott gently squeezed Vincent’s hand, not necessarily minding the contact and  _ definitely _ not minding the company. “I’ll believe it when I see it, whatever  _ it _ is.”

“See them?” Vincent pointed to the stage, where three robots stood eerily still.

Finally sitting across from Vincent at the table, Scott looked over each of the animatronics. “Yeah.” Cautiously, he turned to meet Vincent’s eyes. “What about them?”

“They’re haunted; have been for a few decades now,” Vincent replied, nonchalant enough to catch Scott off-guard at first. “If anyone asks, you didn’t hear that from me. We’re not supposed to tell people. Apparently it  _ fucks with our PR _ , or whatever.” 

Just as Scott began to dig deeper- to pry into any other secrets Vincent knew about the restaurant- an unfamiliar light from across the room nearly blinded them.

“Shit-” Vincent leapt from his seat, his hand slipping away from Scott’s. “We have to run.”

“Wait- What is it-” Scott didn’t receive an answer before Vincent took him roughly by the arm. “Hey- What the hell-”

“Get up. We have to go,” Vincent muttered only loudly enough for Scott to hear. He would try to stall for as long as he could before the wandering animatronic spotted them. “I’ll explain once we get there. Just follow me.”

Scott reluctantly stood up, practically being dragged through the dining room and into a hallway. “Where are we going?” He immediately regretted talking so loudly once he heard another pair of feet clumsily chasing after them.

Vincent suddenly turned to a room at the side of the corridor, quickly pulling Scott in after him and holding him close after slamming the door shut. The metallic footsteps could still be heard clearly from outside the door.

“What is-” A hand, presumably Vincent’s, was quick to cover Scott’s mouth. They stood like statues until the sounds outside faded. As the silence lingered for a few seconds Scott swore he could hear both of their hearts beating frantically, syncing for only a few beats before separating again.

“Okay, I think we’re safe.” Vincent loosened his grip but didn’t let go. 

After his eyes had adjusted to the darker space, Scott realized that they were in the broom closet. “What was that thing? How did it not find us in here?”

“Well, his name is Bonnie and he can’t open locked doors.”

“Wait-” Scott- not realizing he had also been hugging Vincent- let go and stepped as far back as he could in the tiny closet. “The  _ animatronic bunny _ was chasing us? Those things can’t even leave the stage, much less chase us through the hallway.”

“That’s what I tried to tell you earlier. They’re haunted; they can walk wherever they want to while the restaurant’s closed. Even worse, they’re deadly. I made the mistake of leaving the night security guy alone last time. I can’t let you die, too.”

“I- Uhh- Thank you…” Scott mumbled, unsure. He could hardly make out more than Vincent’s eyes and jawline in the dark closet, essentially staring him down the whole time they conversed. “Sorry, you never told me your name.”

“I’m Vincent-” He gently took the side of Scott’s face in his hand. “-but you can call me whatever you want, lovely~”

With a nervous laugh, Scott replied, “I’m Scott, and you can call me Scott.” 

It was obvious that Vincent was flirting with him, but he knew it was only for show. It was some cruel trick to remind Scott just how horrible he was at choosing trustworthy dates; how Vincent essentially saved Scott’s life and, in return, had Scott wrapped around his finger to do whatever he wished.

Scott swatted Vincent’s hand away from his face, dismissing the thoughts. He couldn’t deny that Vincent’s heart was in the right place and that he totally would have flirted back in any normal situation because  _ he liked Vincent _ .

This, though, was not a normal situation. 

Vincent cleared his throat. “The hallway looks all clear. We should get to the office.”

“I- I guess we should.” 

Vincent opened the door and was the first to step into the hallway, which Scott was thankful for with all of the nagging thoughts about Vincent seeming to never leave his head. All he wanted was for Vincent to hold him again. Just by thinking about it, his heart ached; his throat became itchy and sore until he could barely speak.

The rest of the night went by fast for both of them, though it was uneventful.

Scott quit the next day.

There was no two weeks notice; he simply resigned.

A week later, when Vincent was hiding out in that same closet again, he discovered something odd.

Violet petals had been scattered underneath one of the shelves.

And he had to find Scott.

******************************

The day started out great; Scott met up with his date right on time and they spent the afternoon and evening walking downtown.

Then, he found himself alone, laying on the edge of the fountain because they ‘wanted different things.’

Scott could have been at home. In fact, he wished he had gone home as soon as he noticed someone else walk between the bare trees.

“Scott,” Vincent stood several feet away from Scott, hoping that he would get the hint and do the rest. He didn’t, though, only continuing to stare at the light-polluted night sky. “What are you doing here? It’s Valentine’s day. Surely, you have someone to spend it with.”

Scott sighed, not moving. “I did have someone,” he choked. Vincent couldn’t help but notice the purple flower petals that almost covered the run-down fountain. “We fought over something stupid and decided not to spend the rest of the night together.”

“Was that your decision?” Vincent sat on the edge of the fountain, still a distance away from Scott.

“I don’t know, honestly. Maybe it was for the best.”

Vincent turned to look at Scott, whose expression was unchanged. He looked tired- numb, even.

Deciding to address the elephant in the room, Vincent spoke slightly quieter than he had before.

“I saw the flower petals in the closet.”

Scott visibly tensed up before he responded with a raspy hum. He sat up, shifting so he was next to Vincent.

Under the golden light of a lamppost, Vincent could see everything. Thin streams of blood were apparent on Scott’s nose and lips. He was pale. He looked as if he had been beaten up, but there was no sign of injury.

“Is that why you’re here?” Scott whispered, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Yes. I want to know if it’s because of…” Vincent chose his words carefully. Scott had just been broken up with, after all. “Maybe I’m the one causing it. I can end your suffering.”

“Vincent, as much as I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” His voice gradually faded to a whisper before he paused to cough up some more flower petals into the fountain. “I’m not suffering.” 

Finding Scott’s hand on the edge of the fountain, Vincent gently put his hand over it, holding his hand like they had on the night they first met. And, when Scott noticed and looked into Vincent’s eyes for a moment that seemed to last forever, he couldn’t think of anything or anyone else.

“You look like you’re dying, love,” Vincent muttered, gentle and sweet and like his words would cure Scott then and there.

Perhaps that was why he was so surprised when Scott killed his hand away.

“Stop.” He could no longer look Vincent in the eye. “We both know you’re only here because you feel bad for me- because you want the comfort of knowing that someone who walked into that death trap survived because of you.” Scott stood up, taking the keys to his car from the edge of the fountain. “Well, now, I’m dying and there’s nothing either of us can do about it,” Tears fell on Scott’s cheeks as he relished listlessly in the silence that Vincent met him with. “I’m going home. It’s probably best if you leave, too.”

“No- no, wait.” Vincent chased after Scott with one last idea to cure him. It may not work, but it would be worth it. “There’s one more thing I want to try. Please, don’t leave yet-”

“What? What is it?” Scott asked defensively as Vincent approached him.

Vincent didn’t give a verbal answer; he only pulled Scott closer to him, gently pressing their lips together and licking the metallic taste from his mouth.

“I hope you know that I love you; I always have.” Vincent leaned down to deepen the kiss, waiting until Scott’s eyes finally fluttered closed. 

His lungs weren’t clear, but the pain faded away. 

He wasn’t sure if they would ever be clear.

“Hey,” Vincent whispered after he felt Scott falter for a moment, standing completely still. “Come here. Everything’s gonna be alright.” He wrapped his arms around Scott, inviting him to step closer.

Scott returned the hug, his knees weak and his pale skin cold.

Then, he began to laugh. His arms tightened around Vincent’s waist and his tears dried on Vincent’s shirt. Scott could breathe again.

The disease was gone.

“Vincent,” Scott said, his voice clearer than it had ever been before. He took a step back to gaze into Vincent’s eyes. “I can’t believe you!” 

Vincent was confused for only a moment before he laughed and smiled along with Scott. “Did you think I was lying?”

“I- I mean, maybe not lying,” he replied, glancing down as he embraced Vincent once again. “I just wasn’t sure if you felt the same way.”

“To be honest, I felt the same about you.” 

Vincent’s fingers combed through Scott’s hair as they stood under the warm lights in the cold breeze, thankful that everything had worked out the way they hoped it would. That this was finally the end.

“Hey- I- Uhh-“ Scott mumbled, breaking the silence. “I have some drinks and snacks at home that I was  _ going  _ to share with my date, but you know how that turned out… Would you- maybe- like to spend the night?”

Vincent sighed, shaking his head. “You know, Scott, I never thought you’d ask me that.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Absolutely.” Vincent loosened his grip, starting toward the road before Scott stopped him.

“Just- in a few minutes, though.” Now, it was Scott who held onto Vincent’s hand. “I don’t wanna let go yet.”

Vincent stepped into Scott’s arms and held him close, his hands across Scott’s back and shoulders just like they were on the first night they met.

They were starting over.

“Don’t worry,” Vincent whispered.

_ “you don’t have to.” _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked this fic! pls go check out my other works if u did and i hope u have a wonderful valentine’s day! <3


End file.
